New shinobi village:The hiddan world village
by speedgain
Summary: Sasuke after defeating Naruto in the valley of the end, regrets it and leaves deciding that his path up until now was pointless and ends up at yokai academy. Meeting the dark lord Akasha Bloodriver and convincing her to be a Kage in a new village, on the condition that the first Genin pass the Chunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Sasuke's new world

Chidori

Rasengan

Two forces collide and try to overpower each other as the two combatants thrust their signature technique at each other; finally, one of the two attacks emerges victorious.

"It's unbelievable that a no-name loser like you managed to stand up to an elite Uchiha such as myself, but finally it's all over." the Uchiha said

_Why am I hesitating? I am an avenger. I must gain power as power is paramount to an avenger, and by killing this Dope I'll awaken my Mangekyo Sharingan. I guess I was wrong with what I thought was the reason Itachi left me alive. It wasn't to avenge my clan it was because I was too weak to avenge my clan that I didn't matter. Well no point going to Orochimaru now for power cause I do not need it anymore and I cannot return to the hidden leaf so guess I will look for a new home. _ The Uchiha thought to himself.

So the lone Uchiha ran until he reached a village out of both leaf and sound territory. When he arrived, it started to rain so he looked for some shelter he came across a sheltered bus stop so he sat and waited for the rain to stop.

Suddenly, a bus showed up "hey kid this is the bus for Youkai academy are you going there?" The Bus driver asked the lone Uchiha.

"I'm looking for a new place a school would be good I guess." The Uchiha replied

"Get aboard then kid." The bus Driver told him

When the Uchiha kid climbed aboard the bus, he went directly to the last seat and sat one the seat closet to the window as the bus went into motion he watched the world pass by but suddenly felt displaced as the bus went through a tunnel as all color went weird and he almost passed out.

"Kid this is your last chance Youkai academy is really scary if I leave I won't be back for a month." The bus driver warned the Uchiha boy.

"I've had scary things for breakfast, this don't scare me one bit." The Uchiha replied

When the bus left, The Uchiha saw how the area, which the school is located, looked and muttered to himself. "Are they really trying to scare people looks like the set for a cheap horror film Orochimaru is a thousand time scarier than this."

As the lone Uchiha was walking down the path towards the academy, a female voice shouted "WATCH OUT!"

CRASH

The two went flying into a tree when the Uchiha came to he accidently put his hand on her thigh while thinking_ I really am shadow of my former self I should have replaced myself before getting hit._

"Ah! Sorry I'm anemic I sometimes suddenly lose sight." The girl apologized

The Uchiha boy almost went in to hysterics until he realized that. A. he is an Uchiha so he does not care b. Shinobi don't show emotion

When the Uchiha looked at her, he saw that she was wearing a green blazer with the Youkai academy insignia and a brown mini-skirt.

"Doesn't matter, so are you going to Youkai academy as well." The Uchiha asked

"Yes, ah you're bleeding." The girl said as she got a handkerchief when she suddenly got an absent look and closed on the Uchiha as if she would kiss him. When she said "this scent I lose control when I smell it, sorry it's cause I'm a vampire." As she was closing in on him

POOF

There was a cloud of smoke and she realized that she had bitten into a log.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The Uchiha asked the girl.

"I was trying to suck some of your blood." She said with a confused look.

The Uchiha absent minded brought his hand to the curse mark on his neck as it sent a surge of pain through his entire body. Truth be told he only replaced himself to hide the curse mark not to really stop her.

"Do you hate vampires?" the girl asked looking as if she was ready to run for her life.

"Never met one before so I can't say but I'm not one who has the right to judge anyone seeing that I did some terrible things." The Uchiha said off-handed

"My name is Akashiya Moka, will you please be my friend." Moka asked.

"Sure, I guess my name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied

So the two walked to school together.

When the Two arrived, Moka said, "Let's got to the welcoming ceremony."

"Sorry, but I need to talk to the headmaster first, so see you later." Sasuke replied

"O.K, talk to you later." Moka said as the two parted ways.

Scene break

When Sasuke entered the headmaster's office, he was shocked that it was actually as scary as he expected Orochimaru's hideout to be.

"so if it isn't the Uchiha survivor I heard so much about I was hoping I wasn't too late looks like I wasn't." said a voice from the shadows

"Who the hell is that show yourself bastard." Sasuke snarled.

"My, My watch your language young boy I happen to be your headmaster after all." The headmaster replied.

"Sorry I just learned never to trust people who act like you just did." Sasuke responded

"So let's see this curse mark you have." The headmaster asked

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke asked as he prepared to use Chidori to defend himself.

"I did tell you that I know a lot about you and I just wanted to see it, so I can know if I can remove it." The headmaster replied

"Remove it, Impossible! And even if it was possible no way in hell can a regular headmaster be able to do such a thing. Since this mark was placed on me by one of the three legendary Shinobi." Sasuke answered.

"Boy you really don't know where you are, do you, I am one of the three dark lords of the Youkai world, and my name is Tenmei Mikogami, and I happen to rather gifted when it comes to curse marks so show me it so I can set about its removal." Mikogami replied

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to humor you." Sasuke said as he shifted his shirt to reveal the curse mark.

"Interesting, first time I've seen a curse mark of the heavens before, but I know how to remove it. But first how would you mind not being human." Mikogami asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WITH A QUESTION LIKE THAT?" Sasuke asked

"Simple there is no way to remove such a powerful curse, but vampires are immune to curse's so become a vampire and the curse goes' away." Mikogami explained.

"I don't mind so much but first I want to know more about vampires before I make my decision and will I keep my Sharingan." Sasuke asked.

"First. Vampires are the most powerful Youkai around.

Second. They do thirst for blood but nowhere near, the amounts the films claim.

Third. They do have weaknesses but you will not share them seeing that you were once human and any vampire you let drink your blood will also lose the weakness as well." Mikogami explained.

"Then why don't all Youkai become vampires and why don't Shinobi do the same." Sasuke asked.

"Easy.

1. It is only possible for humans to become vampires

2. Shinobi don't know of the existence of vampires

3. Only very powerful humans are strong enough in both mind and body to survive the transformation. If it's the body that doesn't survive that's not too much of a problem since that only means death but if it's the mind that doesn't survive the human turns into a ghoul which is a monster on equal terms of power to a vampire but it's mindless killer." Mikogami continuing the explanation

"Why the hell should I take such risks when this curse mark doesn't cause too much problems." Sasuke asked.

"1. the curse mark messed with you head even after it had been sealed

2. There is no risk to you since the curse mark works on the same basis as the vampire transformation.

3. You will keep your Sharingan if anything it would get stronger but not the abilities of the Mangekyo you'll still have to upgrade it." Mikogami concluded.

"Then do it, and when will I get to class?" Sasuke asked.

"I shall and you should be fit to go to class in about 45 minutes just in time for your second class. You should also have a seal to look like you do now and to hide your aura since a vampire's aura is terrifying. The seal looks like a religious cross so where would you like it, as a necklace or a bracelet perhaps. " Mikogami asked

"I will have it as a bracelet, since it will be easier to conceal." Sasuke replied.

"ok this will hurt slightly more than that curse mark for the transformation period so bear with the pain, to trigger the transformation I need to drain 50% of your blood then replace it with vampire blood." Mikogami told him as he applied an anesthetic.

Time skip 25 minutes later.

"Man that hurt, I feel real thirsty what happened." Sasuke asked himself.

"How do you feel kid, here drink this." Mikogami asked as he tossed Sasuke a blood bag.

"What the hell are you giving me a blood bag for?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you remember, No? I guess your mind must have blocked it out to forget about the pain then I bet you'll need a mirror right about now as well." Mikogami sighed even though he expected something like this it was annoying since he was going to have to explain again.

"What don't I remember?" Sasuke asked as he trembled a little before looking in the mirror seeing that he had silver hair red slit eyes and matured a little, Sasuke freaked out then activated his Sharingan to dispel the illusion when he activated it he saw that instead of his regular Sharingan his Sharingan had a slit like before with the tomoes around it.

"do you like your new appearance, cause If you ask me it's an improvement you were good looking before but now most beings would give an arm and a leg for a date with you." Mikogami said with a chuckle.

"I thought that was just a dream but I guess I have got rid of the curse mark now. I guess I'll drink the bag now." Sasuke replied

"You thought that I was a dream I guess that makes it easy since I don't have to explain it again. Well take this your rosary bracelet since you need it to hide your new true form." Mikogami said as he handed a black rosary bracelet.

As Sasuke put the bracelet on he saw his silver hair turn back to its original black color and his Sharingan return to normal. "While I like the new look I'm more used to my old one so I'll keep in that form unless I need a power boost." Sasuke responded

"Now you should go to class you don't want to be late for your second class." Mikogami said

Meanwhile

"My name is Nekonome Shizuka. Your teacher." Said a cat-like woman

"We have a new student. Come on in." Shizuka said

All the male students were thinking I hope it's a hot girl, while the female students were hoping for a hot boy.

The door opened revealing the pink haired vampire Akashiya Moka, all boys thought what a cute girl this cannot be a transformation she just too cute, while the girls were just depressed since they did not get what they wanted.

When the pink haired vampire got in the teacher asked her to introduce herself.

"My name is Akashiya Moka; I hope you'll all be nice to me." Moka said.

Scene break 30 minutes

RING

"Looks like the bell for the next period." Shizuka announced

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ara, oh right class there's another new student coming in now, come in and please introduce yourself." Shizuka said

The door opened revealing the new vampire Uchiha Sasuke. When he reached in front of the chalkboard, he introduced himself, "my name is Uchiha Sasuke." All the girls in the class screamed "he's so cool", "he's so handsome" etc. As he made his way to an empty seat, only when he got there Moka enveloped him in a hug "I'm lucky Sasuke in the same class as me. Now I won't be lonely." She said

_Great every time I got to a school I always end up as the hot boy, why can't someone else be that this time_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Scene break 45 minutes

Ring

"Since this is the first day you've got the rest of the day of to look around the school ground." Shizuka announced.

As soon as the words left Shizuka's mouth Moka dragged Sasuke out of the class to start exploring the school ground she quickly took him to a drink vending machine. "As an apology for trying to suck your blood without asking I'll buy you a drink so what would you like." Moka asked

"You don't have to, but if you insist I'll have the same as you." Sasuke said since he was sure that the machine did not have blood and he would like to see what else vampire's drink.

Suddenly a huge punk like student came through a grabbed Sasuke by the collar "what the hell are you hanging around trash like him. When you can hang with a man like me, my name is Komiya Saizou. By the way if I see you around Moka again I'll kill you." Saizou said

Everyone in the crowd were terrified one said "isn't that the rouge Youkai Komiya Saizou, I heard he was forced to attend since he was causing too much trouble in the human world and needed reeducation to stop attacking humans."

"I would like to see you try." Sasuke said.

"What kind of monster are you to act so smug like your hot shit." Saizou said

"A. it's against the rules to tell you

B. I could beat you without transforming any day

C. insult me once more I'll kill you" Sasuke said with a smirk

Just before it came to blows, Moka grabbed Sasuke and said, "Sorry I'm having too much fun with Sasuke."

"I never let nice ladies like you get away." Saizou said with a smirk

Scene break

"Wow, you were so brave weren't you scared cause I was." Moka asked Sasuke

"believe it or not I've dealt with people 1000 time scarier than him and a lot more lethal as well so scum like him are not even worth my time." Sasuke said as he thought of the snake Sannin that had placed the curse on him.

"Amazing, what are you a ninja or something." Moka asked with stars in her eyes, funnily enough that her guess was accurate.

"Maybe, or maybe not, anyway I'm going to the dorm to get some sleep." Sasuke said as he walked off to the dorm.

Scene break

_Hmm, a school for Youkai, not the best place for me, the only reason I really have to be here is Moka so I will check how she is about humans if she does not like them I will leave. _ Sasuke thought to himself as he prepared a dropout slip and went out to find Moka.

Scene break

"I thought you were going to go to sleep?" Moka asked Sasuke.

"Just an excuse to get to a quiet place to think. By the way what do you think of humans" Sasuke Asked

"I hate them I went to a human school before here and they all made fun of me for thinking that Youkai were real and I was so lonely, why do you ask?" Moka responded

"I see that's all I need to know; sorry I can't be friends with someone who hates humans. So see you later," Sasuke replied while walking towards the bus stop.

This left Moka really confused _why can't Sasuke be friends with someone who doesn't like humans I don't get it._ Moka thought to herself.

Scene break

_I really feel sorry for her but how can I be friends with her if she hates humans and I used to be a human oh well no point crying over spilt milk. _Sasuke thought to himself

AHHHHH!

Meanwhile,

_I had better go apologize to Sasuke for offending him. _Moka thought as she looked for Sasuke.

"I found you Moka when girls are like this I really lose control of my transformation." Saizou said as he jumped her ready to attack

"Leave me alone I'm looking for Sasuke right now." Moka said

"Why don't you transform to your true form? It's okay since we are far enough from the school that it doesn't matter. See I'm revealed my true form an orc. If you won't be mine willingly I'll take you by force." Saizou said as he grabbed her with his tongue

"AHHHHHHH!" Moka screamed

_Moka that idiot probably looking for me and one of those hormonal teens got her oh well I had better go help her. _Sasuke thought to himself.

It took Sasuke all of two minutes for Sasuke to find them due to his tracking ability he gained from his training "Man I thought you were ugly before but now man not even a mother could love that face" Sasuke taunted Saizou. As he made a clone, to get Moka safely behind him.

Saizou ran to the attack but was surprised when Sasuke just disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "hey Idiot behind you." As Sasuke taunted him again.

This time when he charged, he hit Sasuke and he went flying accidently taking Moka rosary, when he looked at his hand he realized that he accidently released Moka's true form and rand so that she would not steal his fight.

A dark aura started to blast from Moka as she started to transform her pink her bled silver her eyes turned blood red as her pupil changed from circle to slit.

After the transformation, Saizou was trembling "those eyes and hair and the aura it's just like what the legends say. Saizou said as he was trembling ready to run for his life.

"I thought you were going to try and take me by force." Moka taunted

Just before Saizou could charge, a burst of smoke appeared in front of Moka and when the smoke dispersed, it revealed Sasuke. "Sorry Moka can't have you stealing my fight no can i." Sasuke said as his eyes changed in to the Sharingan.

"Do you seriously think I can't take care of myself?" Moka replied semi-annoyed at the low opinion that this boy had of her.

"Not at all, it's just a nice girl like you shouldn't have to get her hands dirty, and I did say that I could beat him without transforming I want to make good on my word." Sasuke answered

"Fine show me what you can do then, don't you dare lose or I will kill you myself." Moka said

"Now I'm hurt, do you really think this trash can beat me seriously I'm hurt." Sasuke said with a tone of mock hurt.

Sasuke first undid the bracer he had to prepare for his signature technique he started to go through the hand signs for the technique. Ushi- U- Saru, as he threw his hand for the Chidori as the sound of thousands of birds taking flight but in truth the sound came from Sasuke's hand as a ball of lightning formed in his hand.

Sasuke charged at unreal speeds that It looked like he simply disappear and then reappeared with his hand all the way through his gut. _Impossible he moved as fast no faster than a werewolf under a full moon, not to mention that he hasn't transformed yet what the hell is this guy. _Moka though to herself

Sasuke simply pulled his hand out and Saizou dropped like a log as life drained from his eyes. "I told you I could beat you any day without transforming and if you went near Moka again I'll kill you. Just making good on my own word." Sasuke spoke in an icy cold tone.

"Impressive you completely defeated him I'm impressed. But why are you acting protective of me." Moka asked perplexed at why Sasuke was defending her

"It's simple, those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum, and I am one who will never let my friends die or be abused even if it costs my life. It's a lesson my sensei taught me a long time ago, it's called the will of fire!" Sasuke answered.

"I see well keep protecting my weaker half and me and you can get along." Moka replied as she grabbed her rosary from Sasuke and reattached it to her leather choker.

Suddenly all her power drained as her returned pin and her eyes changed back to green and fell into Sasuke's arms.

When Moka woke up, she saw she was in Sasuke's arms she blushed and moved but then she froze up as she smelt something but she remembered how Sasuke reacted the first time she tried to suck his blood. "You're bleeding. Was it my other self that did it?" Moka asked as she hoped it was not her other half that hurt her only friend.

"No it wasn't your other half that did this to me I dropped my guard for a second and Saizou got a bad hit at me that's all. Still have problems around blood." Sasuke asked

"Yes, but I'll restrain myself cause I know your uncomfortable around that." Moka responded

Sasuke sighed, "Go ahead have a little just not too much now. I need it to live you know." He said.

"Thank you, but why are you suddenly letting me have some of your blood?" Moka asked.

"Easy cause I'm a vampire as well and I know how thirst is so I don't mind letting you have some of my blood." Sasuke replied.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE ASWELL, wow I don't believe it amazing. I thought I would be the only vampire here. Wait a second; how come your eyes aren't red all vampires got red eyes you know." Moka replied thinking Sasuke just lied to her.

"you obviously don't remember when your other self was out I changed my eyes to red but not the same red slit eyes as vampire completely red with three tomoes circling the outer section of the eye. Plus I wear a seal like yours but no dual persona." Sasuke replied

"Where is your seal I don't see it." Moka replied

Sasuke lifted his sleeve to reveal his rosary bracelet. "Believe me now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but I've never heard of eyes like the ones you described." Moka asked

"Probably it's because it's the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, and the Uchiha clan are all dead but me and my half-brother Itachi." Sasuke semi lied.

"I've never heard of the Uchiha clan. What happened to them?" Moka asked.

"on the night of my 7th birthday I returned home to see all the members of my clan slain on the floor of the district of the village that belonged to my clan. I rushed home to check on my mother and my stepfather but I found them dead. Therefore, I rushed to Itachi's room to check if he is all right, I find the window open I look out of the window to see him on the ground him the only one standing. I jumped out of the window and asked him if he defeated the group that attacked our clan. Since he was of the elite ANBU or the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. However, what really happened shocked me to the core. It was my own half-brother that slew our entire clan." Sasuke replied

"What is the Uchiha clan?" Moka asked

"You could say that they are the vampires of the human world in power and pride but they don't drink blood." Sasuke replied

"Wait, so that means that you are half vampire half human right." Moka asked.

"No, since vampire blood is superior to human blood even though my mother is human there's no such thing as a half vampire or damphir as the movies call them." Sasuke answers her.

"I see so that's why you said you couldn't be friends with someone who hates human right." Moka asks

"No, I just don't like it when people judge others by race that's all. Since you can't judge a race, by the minority of them." Sasuke replied.

"I see well I give humans a second chance." Moka said. As she leaned of to have some of Sasuke's blood.

She bite into Sasuke gently so she doesn't hurt him and slowly drinks being careful not to drink too much when she's done she says "If you need some blood sometime I don't mind letting you have some of mine. By the way this is my first time." She said since her starting to really like Sasuke maybe even fall in love with him.

"First time, I hope you're not angry at me or anything but if I was to drink from you that would be my first time too." Sasuke answers.

"Of course, I'm not angry but I think we may end up as more than friends." Moka said with a blush


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: succubus

Sasuke and Moka where walking through the forest on the way to school when the heard a cry for help.

"I'll check it out you go on ahead I'll catch up." Sasuke told Moka as he started to search for the one who needs help.

When he finds the one who needs help one thought comes to his mind she reminded him of some of the Kunoichi back at the hidden leaf the ones that forsaken their training in favor for taking care of their looks. She wore a similar uniform like Moka but instead of the blazer, she wore a sweater but her most unique features was her aqua colored hair and purple eyes and giant breasts. That was the kind of ninja he hated the most so the sight of her annoyed him to no end but himself that they were at a school where training is not important.

"So why do you need help it's not like someone is attacking you or something." Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone

"It's my body its weak and sometimes I just lose my ability to stand straight." As she faked falling, so that she would land against him. "my name is Kurono Kurumu, please be my friend." At these words Sasuke instantly thought two things girl is pathetic better help her or someone will take advantage of her. Then she pushed her breasts into his chest. Sasuke realized that she was trying to take advantage of him since he was trying to help her. Just before he pushed her away, she managed to catch eye contact she whispered "charm." Sasuke suddenly felt light headed and instantly realized that he was caught in a Genjutsu so to dispel it he activated his Sharingan. "I have to admit you caught me of guard but that kind of Genjutsu is useless against these eyes." Sasuke told her

"Impossible no man should be able to resist my charm and those eyes I've never heard of eyes like those, what the hell are you?" Kurumu asked, she was shocked for two reasons one was his eyes to he managed to resist her charm.

"This is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan the Sharingan, one of the most feared ocular Jutsu in the world. Now I'll be going since it's obvious that you don't really need help and I need to get to class." Sasuke answered as he walked off.

_The Sharingan, where have I heard of that before, and also I remember that my mum called charm a Genjutsu but only the succubus race knows the truth of that, so how did he know of the techniques true nature what the hell is that guy? However, I will take him from Moka one way or another! Cause in a battle of female charm I cannot lose. _Kurumu thought to herself.

Scene break

"Sasuke, where have you been I've been worried that you might be late." Moka asked Sasuke.

"I just dealt with an annoyance that's all I don't think it will bother me again." Sasuke replied

"well if you dealt with it like you dealt with Saizou I don't think it will bother you again since Saizou still hasn't come back and I wonder how bad did you actually hurt him." Moka asked

"You mean you don't remember what happened, how's that even possible you were there and saw it with your own two eyes." Sasuke asked

"You see when my inner self is out I don't remember what happens since this form you see is really just an illusion to protect my true self, whereas my true personality sees everything I see. So I guess you could call me outer Moka while you call my true personality inner Moka. So what happened to Saizou?" Moka Asked

"He died." Sasuke answered simply.

"He died! How, what happened?" Moka asked in shock.

"I killed him, I did warn him if he touched you like he did I would kill him, he was stupid enough not to take my warning seriously so he paid the price." Sasuke answered as I f nothing really happened

"But, but, did you have to KILL HIM surely beating him would be enough." Moka asked worried that she befriended someone who can kill without remorse.

"If I didn't kill him he would be out there molesting girls and eating human. So the way I see it I did the world a favor by ridding it of scum like him, you see even elite ninja would take assignments to deal with lowlife thugs like that even though that would normally be given to low level ninja, just to rid the world of some trash." Sasuke answered

"But did he really deserve to die, and how do you now about ninjas." Moka asked

"I know bout ninja's since I am a ninja. Or at least was a ninja" Sasuke replied.

"You're a ninja, I bet your one of the best since you're crazy strong." Moka said

"Not really, you see I'm still only a Gennin, the lowest rank for a Shinobi, even though my skill qualify me to be Jounin, but when I was taking the exams to increase in rank the exams were halted by the invasion of the hidden sand, and the hidden sound villages." Sasuke Replied

"That sucks; well I hope you succeed next time." Moka told Sasuke.

"There will be no next time cause if there was I wouldn't be here right now." Sasuke replied

"You mean, that you only get one shot if you fail you can never move on. That's really unfair." Moka answered

"No, it's not that it's that I'm currently a Missing-Nin they are Shinobi that have gone rouge." Sasuke answered

"You're a rouge ninja!" Moka asked

"Yes and no, I kind of left my Shinobi village and since Shinobi are very strong special attention are paid to those who are strong or have bloodlines since if their enemies get their hands on them they can get more powerful." Sasuke explained

"Why did you leave your village? Did they do something bad or something?" Moka continued her questioning.

"No, I left because I wanted more power to get revenge on the one I swore to kill. It was my only purpose in life till my only friend showed me that I was being dumb, and by then it was too late to return." Sasuke answered

"You're a lot darker than you seem, one would think you're scary." Moka answered

"If you think that now you should have seen the fight between me and my best friend a few weeks ago." Sasuke replied

"Wait I thought you said your friend showed you that what you were doing was wrong!" Moka continues in shock.

"Well let's just say someone was messing with my head back then, and my friend managed to get me to snap out of it by fighting me. It was lucky for him that I did snap out of it when I did or he would be dead and by the way, our fight reshaped a gigantic valley that's how big the fight was. The ironic thing is that the valley is called the valley of the end. Since that's where I realized the error of my ways." Sasuke explained

"Incredible, you've got more secrets than I do and I have a lot of secrets." Moka said

"I've done my research on you and trust me your secrets are not that well hidden." Sasuke replied

"Why would you do that? I thought we were friends so shouldn't we trust each other?" Moka asked

"yes, but can I remind you that I'm a Shinobi and that installs paranoia into people and trust me when I say that the paranoia saved me many times, and I research anyone that could be a potential threat it's a Shinobi habit that's why Shinobi keep their most powerful techniques secret." Sasuke answers

"But what good does hiding techniques do?" Moka asked.

"That question shows me that you're really naïve. One if people know your technique they can find a way to counter it. Two if they do not know about it you can catch them of guard and that can be the deciding factor in a fight. Three if people don't know your abilities it causes them to underestimate you, and that is probably the biggest and most lethal sin a ninja can make." Sasuke explained

"Wow you're really cautious, but everything you said does make sense though but were not aiming to get into fights so all that caution is not needed here." Moka said

"Maybe, but it's better to be safe than sorry, and you better get to class cause if you don't get there you'll be late." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke where are you going, wait for me." Moka yelled as she ran to class thinking that Sasuke beat her to class.

_When I said you'd be late I meant I am not going, I thought that was obvious, since its child play the level of education at this place_. Sasuke thought as he was lying in a tree.

Scene Break

_Where's Sasuke, he did not go to class and he was with me this morning and how did he disappear in smoke like that._ Moka kept thinking to herself as she was walking through the hallway.

When Moka reached the stairs, someone shouted, "Your Moka aren't you, The girl that everyone drooling That is completely unacceptable. When they should be drooling over me. You're nothing but an eyesore in my Youkai academy harem transformation plan." The girl said as she jumped of the top of the stairs and landed next to Moka. "I'm the succubus Kurono Kurumu, and I challenge you to fight of womanly charm. You may be a vampire but a succubus can't lose in competition of charm." she said.

"Umm, just who are you exactly?" Moka asked.

"That's what I'm talking about. I sit right behind you in class you know." Kurumu said as she deadpanned that the vampire didn't even know her.

"Who knew there's another hot girl like Moka in class?" the crowd said

"I don't know but I'm not planning on standing in the way of your harem plan or whatever so what do you want?" Moka asked.

"You're truly unbelievably naive or are you just in character. Doesn't matter since I'll just prove I'm the better woman here by stealing Sasuke form you." Kurumu said. In the distance Sasuke smirked, this girl is going to be a real headache. _Moka I wonder how you're going to deal with this one._ Sasuke thought as he decided to show up then.

As he passed, Kurumu latched on to him and pretended not to know her "it's my savoir, I'm not feeling well can you please take me to the nurse's office." Kurumu said, as she made sure that she had gotten eye contact so that her charm worked.

"Sasuke, you missed what she said before she wants to turn the whole school in to her harem." Moka tried to plead with Sasuke.

"She's a better friend than you since all I am to you is a juice box right." Sasuke said in a voice like a robot.

Moka burst into tears and ran away, _Moka I'm sorry, but this for your own good your too soft this will help toughen you up cause out of here you'll be eaten up._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Kurumu lead Sasuke to the nurse's office, meanwhile back with Moka.

"Wake up, your being targeted." Said a voice from within her Rosario.

"Huh, since when can you talk to me?" Moka asked the Rosario, tapping as if to prompt it to do it again.

"I'm your true self or the one you call inner Moka, but forget about that now didn't that girl say she's a succubus." Inner Moka said from within the Rosario.

"Yes, but what does that mean." Outer Moka asked Inner.

"Succubae have the ability to enslave men through their charm ability, but that's not the worst of it if she kisses Sasuke her spell will be complete and he will be her slave forever." Inner Moka told Outer

"Wait so when he said all those mean things he didn't mean them it was just her controlling him." Outer asked inner

"Yes, now go before it's too late!" inner told outer. As outer ran to the nurse's office to help her friend.

Back with Sasuke

As they entered the room, Kurumu jumped on the bed saying, "I beat Moka and made her cry." Sasuke just thought that the girl is pathetic. Then she pulled Sasuke down on to it and climbed on him of course, Sasuke had to fight the urge to throw her off him but he had to stay in character luckily, for Sasuke the Genjutsu helped him with that. She said "and with this kiss the spell will be complete. sasuke'll be my love slave forever, the ultimate victory. Sasuke realized he is going to have to break the Genjutsu to protect himself but only enough so that he stops the kiss, if he is going to help Moka get stronger._ Moka please hurry up. _Sasuke thought to himself. Just before Kurumu could kiss Sasuke, Moka barged in and pushed Kurumu out of the window.

_Not bad power to the push, plus I'll say she got slightly stronger in the head. However, I do not think this will end well._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke acted as if he had just snapped out of a trance, "Moka huh, what happened." Sasuke said, cursing himself for acting weak but if it helps Moka, he'll continue.

"Kurumu was trying to turn you into her love slave." Moka told him

"Where is she right now?" Sasuke asked as he continued the charade.

"I pushed her out of the window." Moka answered

"Let's go check on her." Sasuke said as he vaulted out of the window

_Wow, to think he just jumped out of the window and the nurse's office is on the third floor that's quite a fall if he's alright I'd say he's quite strong._ Inner Moka thought to herself

As he landed Moka landed next to him, Kurumu appeared from behind the tree fully transformed her wings, tail and claws out in the open for all to see.

"How dare you interrupt me Moka, to get him I even needed to do some embarrassing things." Kurumu yelled as she dived to attack Moka.

Sasuke seeing that this was about to get ugly dodged the attack with Moka, and pulled of the Rosario to release inner Moka.

"Why did you release me, when you could have beaten her easily yourself?" Inner Moka asked Sasuke.

"Easy it's your fight not mine just like the one with Saizou was mine this one's yours." Sasuke replied.

"I see, succubus you dare bare your fags at me I'll teach you what happens when you mess with a vampire." Inner Moka said to Kurumu.

"Doesn't matter if you're a vampire you can't win if you can't hit me." Kurumu said as she dived attempting to slice Moka in half.

"Foolish girl learn your place." Moka yelled as she kicked her mid-dive and sent her flying through 5 trees before she finally embedded in the last one.

"Maybe, I should rip your wings of so you can't fly again or simply kill you for your impudence of thinking you can steal something that's mine." Moka said as she was slowly but surely closing the distance between them.

Kurumu was shaking in fear as her life flashed before her eyes "Pleas e forgive me, I was only searching for my destined one, and I was scared you would get in the way so I was trying to move you out of the picture. You see is succubae search for our destined one among the men we seduce." but Moka kept closing the distance ready to finish the succubus when she was close there was a cloud of smoke and Sasuke appeared in it "Moka that's enough she's learned her lesson, leave her alone." Sasuke said

"No, she messed with a vampire now she's going to pay the price." Moka said

"Take one more step and I'll be your opponent, I know you're probably the strongest in this school, but compared to me you're just a weakling. Don't make the mistake of challenging me Moka, and one more thing I'm not your property so don't act like I am." Sasuke said as he got in to the Goken stance and his eyes changed to the Sharingan.

"You think you can beat me I am on the level of a vampire elder at my age that's unbelievable so I think I can beat you easily since you're only the lowest rank ninja a Gennin. L think I'll take that challenge" Inner Moka said

"You forget that the only reason I'm still Gennin Is because of the invasion of the sand and sound. My skills are beyond regular Jōnin and that's amazing for my age." Sasuke countered.

Moka charged as and went for a kick Sasuke simply disappeared and reappeared 5 meters behind her. "What does all that power mean if you're too slow to touch me nothing that's what it means." Sasuke told her.

Moka turned around to look at him only to see him disappear she looked down only to see his foot connect with her chin sending her 5 meters into the air and Sasuke disappeared again and reappeared behind her. He then went for a kick to her chest to move her slightly and then gave a drop kick to her head throwing her to the ground as he announced the technique name the Lion barrage. This technique knocked Moka out cold in a 3-meter deep crater.

Sasuke went to check on Kurumu "are you alright?"

"Those eyes could you really be from that clan of humans that can fight on equal terms with a vampire The Uchiha clan." Kurumu asked in awe of how powerful Sasuke really is.

"A Clan of humans that can fight on equal terms with a vampire. IMOSSIBLE." Moka yelled.

"When did you get up, and how can you say that when you were just beaten by one miss I'm as strong as a vampire elder." Kurumu asked

"Sasuke's a vampire and a very powerful one at that." Moka said

"His eyes say otherwise, you see the Sharingan is the most feared eyes in existence and only the Uchiha clan have them. But the raises another question a possessor of the Sharingan should be immune to charm so how did it affect him at all?" Kurumu asked.

"You're right I wasn't affected by the charm, I was acting as if I was affected by it so that Outer Moka could be strong enough cause as she is now people will take advantage of her. Therefore, I was trying to strengthen her. And I am of the Uchiha clan and I'm a vampire as well currently in sealed form." Sasuke explained.

"But how can you be a vampire and from the Uchiha clan. Since the Uchiha clan are human." Kurumu asked.

"Simple my mother is of the Uchiha clan while my father is a vampire, even though I never met him I don't even know his name." Sasuke explained

"Wait, you weren't affected by the charm, then why did you act as you did." Inner Moka asked Sasuke while fuming.

"I already explained that it was to make her stronger. Why are you jealous or something? Because you shouldn't be. Since I was acting, and acting is a form lying and Lying is deception which Shinobi accel at." Sasuke explained

"I see, thanks for explaining it and for saving me from scary the way Moka even though Sasuke's a vampire he beat you without transforming meaning it's still a humiliation." Kurumu said teasing inner Moka

Inner Moka blushed at this but she couldn't deny it since it was true. "I, umm let him win." Inner Moka said trying to mask her humiliation.

"Even if you didn't wouldn't make any difference, since I went easy on you even without transforming I could have multiplied my speed by a factor of 10 by releasing the first of the eight celestial gates." Sasuke explained

"What the hell you can get even faster than you are now, and what are these celestial gates you're talking about?" Moka asked shocked that Sasuke went easy on her.

"Yes I can get faster as I said; the celestial gates are the 8 limiters in the body. With each limiter removed the body abilities multiply by a factor of 10. The first is called the gate of Opening, the second the gate of rest, the third the gate of Life, the forth the gate of pain, the fifth the gate of closing, the sixth the gate of joy, the seventh the gate of shock, the eighth is called the gate of death." Sasuke explained while Moka was in shock she had never heard of the limiters before and wondered just how powerful she would be if she could release the limiters.

"That's amazing, why didn't you use them now so we can see how fast you can really be and why is the last one called the gate of death?" Kurumu asked, Moka raised her brow as she wondered the same thing.

"it's called the gate of death cause if you release it you will die but in releasing the eighth gate you will have more power than the three dark lords combined for a short amount of time, In fact it's known that people have died from releasing the fifth gate. You see those limiters are placed in our bodies for a reason nobody can handle its full power or it would rip it's self apart. And also once you start releasing the gates the power from each gate drains quickly so to stay in a fight you have to keep releasing more and more gates." Sasuke explained, the girls jaws just dropped. _More power than the three dark lords combined is that even possible._ the girls thought simultaneously.

"That's quite impressive are there any consequences to releasing 1 or 2 of the gates, and how many can be released safely?" Moka asked, slightly worrying after hearing just how dangerous these gates are. Sure, they give unimaginable amounts of power but at a very heavy cost.

"Well that depends on the person, me I can release three safely, but I would be exhausted afterwards. If you're talking about you I would say one currently since you've never opened one before and the boost in power would cause a lot of damage since you've never experienced anything like it before." Sasuke explained.

"Do you think I'm weak or something, or are you just trying to make yourself look good?" Moka said shocked that Sasuke thought she was so pathetic.

"I fell unconscious after releasing the first gate, but that was after I crushed my opponent of course." Sasuke explained, _really I'm counting the curse mark as the first gate since the amount of power released is the same well at least the power released from it in the forest of death was._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I see, well at least you don't think of me as weak. Give me back the Rosario I want to go back to sleep." Inner Moka said, as she grabbed the Rosario from Sasuke and reattached it. The transformation reversed as her silver her turned pink and her red slit eyes returned to her jade colored eye.

"Finally scary Moka was going to give me a heart attack; it's good that nice Moka is back." Kurumu said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Hey, I heard that, and Sasuke why did you remove the Rosario you could have beaten her yourself. And why am I sore all over?" outer Moka asked.

"it was your fight so I simply released your power so the fight will be fair, and you sore cause your inner self took the fight to far with Kurumu, so I had to step in." Sasuke said.

"I see, well I'm glad no one got hurt too bad, just next time Sasuke ease up a little cause if it hurts me as bad as it does now inner me is in extreme agony." outer explained.

"I guess the lion barrage was going a little too far, but you should be grateful that I didn't go for the falcon's drop since that one a thousand times worse." Sasuke explained

"Is it another kill technique?" Moka asked.

"Well, yes it is, I got lots of kill techniques. Nevertheless, a ninja needs some paralysis techniques as well as some delay techniques. But mine more focus on killing since I'm a strike kind of ninja, not a tracker or medic" Sasuke explained

"Ninja's are really cool I used to think they were nothing but fiction, but now I see one up close its cool." Kurumu said

"Well that's a stupid thing to say since were monsters and humans believe we don't exist so why shouldn't we believe that ninjas exist?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right that truly is stupid, and you call me naïve." Outer Moka says

"You are Naive Moka, but putting it that why you're right about that, it truly is stupid thinking that." Kurumu said

"Right I don't know about you two but it's getting late so I going to my dorm to get some sleep." Sasuke said as he body flickered away.

"Seriously how does he do that, it's getting really annoying." Moka said as she and Kurumu headed towards the girls dorm.

Scene break – next morning

"Good morning, Kurumu really caused us some trouble yesterday didn't she?" Moka said, as Kurumu came.

"Here you go Sasuke." Kurumu said, as she handed him a cookie.

"I don't eat sweets, so get that thing away from me. And what happened to searching for your destined one?" Sasuke asked

"I've already found him." Kurumu replied

_Oh no, it's just like I'm going through ninja academy again all the girls fall in love with me, Why me? _ Sasuke thought. "And why exactly do you think I'm your destined one?" Sasuke asked hoping to find a way out.

"Well, when you saved me from scary Moka I saw how kind you are, and I just fell in love with you." Kurumu explained.

_At least she didn't fall in love with me for stupid reasons like my fan girls back at Konoha._ Sasuke thought. "Good luck because love is the last thing on my mind, since I live for one reason and that's to kill a certain someone." Sasuke told Kurumu

_At least that is how it used to be but now I'm searching for a better reason, because right now I'm living without a reason so need a new one but I will get my revenge._ Sasuke thought.

"Come on, if that was true you wouldn't have saved me from scary Moka." Kurumu said.

"I helped you because it wouldn't hurt my path for revenge so I saw no problem with helping you." Sasuke explained.

"Let's get to class now or we'll be late." Moka said.

"You two go I don't feel like it, it's not like I'll fail mid-term or anything." Sasuke said as he body flickered away.

_Not again, Note to self, get Sasuke to teach me that_. Both Moka and Kurumu thought.

Author's Notes

First in this fanfic Sasuke cane release up to three of the eight gates, but only in his vampire form he can only release one without it. Secondly, Sasuke is only 13 in this fanfic but since most since most Japanese kids are short and he looks like a 15-year-old people haven't noticed.

As for my other story, I've kind of hit writer's block so it might take me some time to get around that.

I'm thinking I might use the idea from fox trapped in Youkai Gakuen that Moka knows Naruto from the past and thinks he's dead. When they meet at the Chūnin Exams because I would like to set a reaction from Moka in that kind of situation.

Also, tell me the teams I'm setting up a vote for Sasuke's team in the hidden world village

1. Kurumu and Moka

2. Gin and Moka

3. Moka and Yukari

4. Gin and Yukari

5. Kurumu and Yukari

6. Gin and Kurumu

I'm also setting up a Vote for the Jōnin instructor

Nekonome Shizuka

Tayuya (she hates the curse mark and joins the hidden world to get rid of it.)

Anko (same reason as Tayuya)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: sorry for taking so long to post this chapter so I have written an extra-long chapter as an apology in fact this is the longest chapter I have ever written also in this story Shizuka is going to replace Rin Inuzuka on old team Kakashi. Please forgive me for taking so long on updating also about my other story I might put it up for adoption or continue writing it but to tell the truth I've hit writers block with it so feel free to give me some ideas for it will credit the person who gives me the idea.

I've also been wondering if I should make crossover missions. Like let's say a claymore mission or something like that after this chapter I'll make two missions before the Chūnin exams. Feel free to send me ideas for missions it can be from almost any anime such as trinity blood, dead man wonderland, Sekirei etc. but if you ask for a Sekirei mission it would need to be a solo mission and later on at least when all three of the squad are Chūnin.

Please review if you have any problems with the story feel free to point them out and I will try to make corrections in the next chapter. No pure flames if you have a problem STATE WHAT IT IS not just saying this story sucks etc. any way please enjoy.

CH3: the young genius and the formation of the Youkai Gennin squad

_This has been boring, nothing in the slightest challenging now, I wonder if this school has anything to do with Shinobi that might actually be fun._ Sasuke thought to himself

"Come on let's go check the test results, they've been released recently." Moka suggested

"I really couldn't care less the test was so easy I got 100% easy. It really wasn't even the slightest bit challenging." Sasuke said.

"You really think that you scored so high, that's amazing." Moka said

"Not really, since the Chūnin exam written part was 10 times more difficult." Sasuke said _though you do not actually need to get one correct to pass_ Sasuke thought

"Chūnin exams, I've never heard of them what are they?" Moka asked in confusion.

"The Chūnin selection exams are a brutal exam where Shinobi from every hidden village compete for a chance at promotion to Chūnin which is split into three parts first part is written, second survival and finally third is an all-out tournament." Sasuke explained

"That sounds tough and you've been through it before right seriously the more I find out about you the more amazing you seem." Moka said.

"I wonder where Kurumu is she normally greets me (look up attack glomp) every morning." Sasuke said

"I actually wondered the same thing." Moka said _it is weird but it actually nice and quiet since she is not around._

The two went to check the test result

1st place Sasuke Uchiha

2nd place Yukari Sendo

"Wow Sasuke maybe your right and you did get 100% percent." Moka said

"So what place did you get?" Sasuke asked

"I only got 13th place not very good compared to you." Moka replied, "Where's Kurumu name so we can find out how she did?"

"I can't find it anywhere surely she would at least be in the top 100?" Sasuke said

"I found out whoa she got 150th place not very good." Moka answered.

Then the Sasuke and Moka saw I group of kids surrounding something so Sasuke and Moka decided to check it out. What they saw angered Sasuke since he hated bullies who belittled others to make themselves feel better. Or at least that is what he figured since he turned over a new leaf.

"Yukari Sendo placed 2nd I expected you to do better since your just a smart brat who skipped years and you outfit is a complete disregard to the school uniform which is something I can't overlook as class representative." A tall boy said to with three brutish boys flanking him to a little girl. Only to flinch when he is hit in the head with a stone. He followed the stone trajectory to find Sasuke throwing and catching a stone while lying on a tree branch

"Maybe you should stop picking on little girls and start messing with someone your own size or are you to scared." Sasuke taunted the big stupid brute

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you defending this filthy half-breed." The big idiot spat at Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha, and even if she is a half breed that doesn't make her filthy and if you think that then you would think the same of me since I'm a half-breed as well." Sasuke replied

"You're obviously stupid if you think a half breed like you stands a cats chance in hell versus a full blooded monster like myself." The big brute said

Chidori (one thousand Birds)

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke's hand was buried 5 inches deep in the brutes chest. Then the brute just fell.

Then, a teacher passed by noticed the technique employed to take down the brute and gasped in shock. _Impossible how can a child as young as the Uchiha mastered a A-rank Ninjutsu technique, especially Chidori since only Kakashi of the Sharingan has mastered that technique I wonder if he wants to form a ninja club I guess I could be the supervisor then. _The teacher thought as she passed by

Everybody was gasping in shock at how easily the brute was taken down. As the three flanking their leader grabbed, their leader to take him to nurse's office while snarling at Sasuke "this isn't the last you'll see of us filthy half breed."

"Sasuke thank you for defending me but now that you admitted that you're a half breed aren't you going to be treated as I was." Yukari said

"No, that bunch are just spineless cowards that were picking on you because your smaller and weaker than they are and using the fact that you're a half breed as an excuse to pick on you." Sasuke explained

"Sasuke, don't you think using Chidori was going too far I mean you could have easily beaten him on plain Taijutsu so why use such a dangerous technique?" Moka asked.

"Because I hate people who act as they did scum like that are better off dead. I just like I killed Saizou." Sasuke replied

"How can you talk about killing people as if it's an ordinary activity are you some kind of psychopath?" Yukari asked

"No, I'm not a psychopath, I'm a Shinobi so I have been desensitized to death, and since I have killed him you don't have to worry about him coming back since he would have killed you, that's just the kind of scum he is. by the way Yukari if this is the first time you've seen death I recommend you take the rest of the week of school to reflect on yourself so it doesn't suddenly effect you in class and you end up making a scene." Sasuke told Yukari

"Thank you I think I'll take your advice, I'll hurry and run to my dorm please excuse me." Yukari ran off a little green in the face. As if, she was going to throw up.

"I'm Impressed she reacting better to death than I did originally at my first sight of death, she could make a great Kunoichi." Sasuke commented, remembering how he reacted to Zabuza's death in his first A-rank mission.

"What about me, do you think I would make a good Kunoichi?" Moka asked.

"If you can get over you soft heart then yes you could. Maybe one as great as Itachi was. Kurumu on the other hand is a lot closer than you because she can kill without worrying too much about it, but most likely she would be a medical ninja since she doesn't have very good reserves, but that means she should have close to flawless control of her power unlike you or me." Sasuke explained

_I think I should continuing training I secret so that I can be a Shinobi maybe Sasuke and I could be on the same squad that would be lucky._ Moka thought to herself "Sasuke the school club fair is soon do you think there is a Shinobi club or something." Moka asked

"if there is it most likely it would be unofficial since for there to be an official Gennin requires two things one a Shinobi village two a Jōnin instructor I highly doubt any of these teacher a Jōnin material well maybe Shizuka Nekonome but none of the others clearly don't have the required skills." Sasuke said.

"Shizuka sensei a Jōnin you have to be joking, she's just an airhead, though she is good at English other than that she's pretty dense." Moka said.

"Well her description matches one of the most fearsome Jōnin of the leaf but It is said that she is MIA (missing in action) and the name of said Jōnin is Shizuka Nekonome. In addition, you can tell from the way she reacted to Saizou's death. In addition, how Saizou talked about eating humans if you payed close attention she twitched. However, in truth she was going through hand signs so fast you could not keep up I could only keep up cause of my Sharingan. She almost sent a water dragon at him. That Jutsu requires twenty hand signs, which tells you how fast she truly is. But if she is who I think she is that's barely half her speed after all she is known as tidal wave Shizuka." Sasuke explained

"Well that's unexpected lets meet up after at the fair so we can join the same club." Moka said

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he shunshined to his dorm.

Time skip next day

"Since this is a school to teach monsters how to be human it is mandatory for all students to join a club so you have the rest of the week off to go through the club fair and find the club you want to join. Class dismissed. Be sure to check out the newspaper club that I'm in charge of." Shizuka said

After the classroom emptied, all that remained was Shizuka and Sasuke.

"Why didn't you leave like the others don't you need to find a club?" Shizuka asked

"I might but I think you could help me there tidal wave." Sasuke replied.

"So you from the hidden leaf aren't you I didn't expect them to send some hunter Nin after me since I made sure I seemed like MIA not me going rouge." Shizuka said as she started twirling a kunai.

"Relax Shizuka I'm not a hunter, though I think I might be considered Missing Nin though I doubt as I'm the last of the Uchiha and I was under Orochimaru's curse mark's influence. And also, if was a hunter I would have attacked you without revealing myself." Sasuke explained

"Well all those are valid points, but that doesn't explain why you are here." Shizuka said

"I'm thinking of forming a Gennin squad composed of myself, Kurumu and Moka." Sasuke explained

"And what does that have to do with me?" Shizuka asked

"I want you to be the Jōnin instructor, and just so you know my old sensei was your old teammate." Sasuke told her

"I see, but you need a hidden village as well and for that you need a Kage where are you going to get that?" Shizuka continued her line of questioning.

"I have someone in mind for the position of Yamikage (shadow of darkness) Moka's mother one of the three dark lords Akasha Bloodriver and the village should be quite easy to form as the first Youkai hidden village." Sasuke explained.

"That's quite ambitious but the problem is you're not an Ayashi are you Sasuke, and isn't Akasha dead?" Shizuka asked

"That would be used to not be an Ayashi but thanks to Orochimaru's curse mark, when I was injected with vampire blood I became a vampire of course this remains secret between the two of us. And Akasha is alive she just in hiding the only one who knows where she is happens to be Moka. " Sasuke said

"Well since you're being honest I'll agree have but what about the club I'm supervising?" Shizuka asked

"Two words shadow clone." Sasuke replies.

"That could work, if Akasha agrees then I'm all for it." Shizuka said

"By the way why did you leave the leaf?" Sasuke asked

"Well I left a week after the Kyubii attack since I was told my godson and best friend died in the attack so I decided to return to my roots." Shizuka explained

"Do you know the name of your godson and what's your best friend's name?" Sasuke asked

Well I believe my godson's name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my Best friend's name is Kushina Uzumaki." Shizuka answered

"Do you happen to know Naruto's dad, and you should know that Naruto is still alive." Sasuke told her

"What? Naruto's alive I'm going to skin Danzo alive for lying to me about my godson, and how do you know Naruto's alive and his father is the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze my old sensei." Shizuka told him.

"Well because I was on the same squad as him for 6 months before the Chūnin exams. Moreover, if it were not for him I would be with Orochimaru right now he truly is amazing he actually lasted against me when I fully released the power of the curse mark and went stage 2." Sasuke answered.

"I see well I'll give your team a Gennin test before you get Akasha permission to see if the girls are up to standards. which is to deal with the swim club I won't give you full details but I'll tell you that every year at the club fair they cause some problems and deal with them as a team." Shizuka said.

"Fine no problem then I'll be going see you later sensei." Sasuke said as he shunshined out of the classroom._ Better, find the girls so we can pass the Gennin test and get our new hittate. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Scene change: With the girls

_Where's Sasuke, so we can join the same club. Oh! There is Moka maybe she knows where Sasuke is._ "Hey Moka do you Sasuke is I want to join the same club as my destined one." Kurumu asked Moka.

"No I don't know where Sasuke is, since I'm looking for him myself." Moka replied as if she was annoyed. Then Sasuke appears in between them "hey guys have you two found a club that you two want to join. Because if not why don't we join the swimming club." Sasuke asks them

_Swimming club! Yeah that's awesome I can show off my body to my destined one. But wait didn't Sasuke say he was a vampire then how can he join the swimming club the water might kill him_ Kurumu thought to herself.

"Umm. Sasuke I know your immune to the vampiric weakness of water but I'm not so how can I join the swimming club without dying." Moka asked.

"Sasuke's immune to vampires only weakness that means he's scary strong all vampires are but if he's immune to the weakness then he's nearly unstoppable." Kurumu said in shock.

"Oh right, I kind of forgot to tell you by drinking my blood you gained that ability as well. So do you want to join the swimming club now you don't have to fear the water?" Sasuke answered

"You mean I could have taken normal baths and not always rely on the water neutralization herb months ago, I'm going to kill you." Moka replied

"Well not month's age since one time drink isn't enough for you to gain the gift maybe two or three week's max." replied

"Well I guess it's not too bad then, sure I'll join the swimming club with you and the succubus." Moka replied

_What the hell scary Moka's only weakness isn't there anymore I'm doomed._ Kurumu thought to herself.

When the trio got to the swimming clubs booth, they were shocked at the scantily club members who were all female. _Could it be that Sasuke wanted to gawk at these girls and us in bikinis no that's not the kind of person Sasuke is. I hope. _Moka thought to herself_._

_Yes, Sasuke showing his normal side other than the all business self he always shows but I can't help but feel something's not right here. I think something's up since Sasuke isn't gawking at the girls which means there's something going on. _Kurumu thought to herself. "Sasuke were not here to join the club are we?" Kurumu asked.

"Very perceptive, your right Kurumu a ninja must see underneath the underneath which you just did quite well." Sasuke replied _I expected Moka to get it before Kurumu oh well looks like our team might work quite well. _Sasuke thought to himself.

_I knew it, Sasuke isn't like other boys._ Moka thought to herself "then what are we here for?" Moka asked

"Well every year the swim club causes trouble of some kind, our Gennin exam is to stop them." Sasuke answers.

"so were only here on business no fun.?" Kurumu asks.

"No, if you want to enjoy the pool feel free but keep your eyes open for trouble the second they strike is the second we stop them I want to finish this quickly so we can get recognized as an official Gennin squad." Sasuke answers.

"But haven't you already passed the Gennin test and how can we be official without a Jōnin instructor and a hidden village." Moka asked.

"Yes, but the test is for the squad so since I haven't passed one with you two or as a Shinobi of the hidden world village I need a repeat." Sasuke explained

"I see well at least we get to have some fun before we do whatever." Kurumu said

"Great to see someone's focused" Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm

Time skip 1 hour

The pool was filled with boy ogling the female members of the swim club when the females revealed their true form mermaids started attacking the boys in the pool and draining their life force.

_Time to get to work_ Sasuke thought. "Mermaids are weak out of water focus on getting them out of the water, Moka you have almost no experience dealing with water so get out of the water and tie up the mermaids we get out of the water with this ninja wire trust me it's sturdy even a vampire would have a hard time breaking this. " Sasuke told his squad.

"Got it" Moka replied. "Whatever you say, squad leader." Kurumu said

The three got to action Sasuke started to walk on the water to make himself less vulnerable to the mermaids while grabbing them and tossing them out of the pool to Moka and Kurumu supplying air cover just in case a mermaid manages to get past Sasuke's guard. All in all it took the team 5 minutes to deal with the swim team since they co-ordinated well and their teamwork was flawless. Unlike his previous team where the two competent members always fought and an incompetent know it all, really thinking about how they ever completed a mission when there was no compatibility between members of the team was beyond Sasuke.

After the three finished they went to the locker rooms to get changed and before they got their Kurumu wondered and asked "mermaids are supposed to be invincible in the water so how did we beat them so easily?"

"The answer is that they have no training and were not co-ordinated unlike us we were prepared and ready and protected each other and a pool truly is too small of an area to grant mermaids much of an advantage." Sasuke explained

Then Shizuka showed up "looks like you're a good team took care of the quicker than I expected good teamwork and excellent reaction time looks like you're ready to be a Gennin squad. Though I already knew Sasuke was ready but now I know the three of you a ready so we'll meet tomorrow for training at 6.00 before class at the cliff overlooking the sea." Shizuka told them.

"Right Sensei, but I hope you don't share Kakashi punctuality." Sasuke said. "6 am that's really early can't we meet at 9 instead." Kurumu complained.

"I see Kakashi hasn't changed man he really needs to work on his priority's I mean how can someone be a ninja if they don't be punctual." Shizuka said.

"So see you guys later." Kurumu said

"Before you go Moka I want to talk to you about something. Since it's kind of secret I prefer if it was in private." Sasuke said

"Sure, I guess." Moka replied _could he be confessing or what. _Moka thought to herself.

When they reached the cliff Sasuke said "I need to get in to contact with you mother about something."

"Why would you need to talk to my mother?" Moka asked a little bit in shock

"I need to talk to her about the formation of the hidden world village and to see if she would want to be the Kage for the village." Sasuke answered.

"I see, I guess after class tomorrow I'll take you to see her." Moka replied.

"Thank you" Sasuke then they left to their dorms.

Time skip the next morning

The three new Gennin of the hidden world village and their Jōnin instructor meet at the cliff. "right the exercise for today is tree climbing I know Sasuke you know it but just give a demonstration for your team mates then I'll give you a scroll for a new Jutsu for you to work on." Shizuka said

Sasuke walked up to a tree focused his chakra into his feet and started to walk up a tree. "There happy sensei." Sasuke said as he reached the highest branch.

"Wow how is that even possible." Kurumu said in shock.

"very good Sasuke If I'm right your chakra nature is fire and lightning so here's a lightning Jutsu for you to work on since I've seen you use a A-rank technique I figured why not give you another one." Shizuka explained.

"Thank you sensei I go and start to work on the Jutsu right away." Sasuke said as he shunshined away from the group.

"Ok, now to explain how to do this all you have to do is focus your Youkai in to your feet and start to walk up the tree. However, it is not as easy as it sounds. Since you have to make sure you use just enough use too much and you'll just damage the tree use too little and you'll fall off." Shizuka explained

"It's as simple as that I can't quite believe it are all Sasuke's techniques this easy." Moka asked.

"no this is a basic chakra control exercise a lot of Sasuke's techniques require high level chakra control to a level beyond water walking, as for Chidori it need high level control and the body needs to be trained to handle such speeds." Shizuka explained

"I see well then I guess I should give it a try." Moka said she tried but she found her foot just broke the tree.

"Moka you used too much Youkai. However, that is not too surprising since you are a vampire and vampires are known for their high levels of Youkai." Shizuka explained

"Wow, this exercise is easy. If this is how easy the exercises are then being a ninja should be a piece of cake." Kurumu said as she reached the top branch.

"not bad, but also not surprising you see you have so little reserve of Youkai that controlling it is easy but you don't have a lot to work with. I think you might end up either a Genjutsu specialist or a medical ninja. whereas Moka will most likely be a striker since she has a lot of Youkai but having a lot is both a curse and a blessing seeing as having so much makes it hard to control. Kurumu since you've got the exercise down go to class, Moka I've sent a shadow clone henged as you to class in your place so please don't worry about class just focus on completing this exercise as I've sent a shadow clone of myself to teach while I watch you and help you with the exercise." Shizuka told her new Gennin charges.

Time skip 5 hours

After 5 hours of hard work, Moka finally managed to get the exercise down a mere 10 minutes before school let out. "Ninja work is brutal isn't it sensei." Moka half-stated half asked.

"Yes it is, but it's quite rewarding as well you'll see that soon enough. But trust me when I say that a ninja needs to learn to control their feelings since letting them get in the way of business could get you killed or worse." Shizuka explained

About 5 minutes later Sasuke showed up. "Moka are you ready to go, or do you need some time to prepare. Since it's obvious that you've been training hard I bet you already a lot stronger from the training." Sasuke replied.

"Give me 5 minutes to take a shower and get changed." Moka said

"Ok I'll wait at the bus stop." Sasuke replied

As Moka ran to her dorm to get ready.

As Moka was getting ready her Rosario started to talk to her "Sasuke truly has proven that he is a wonderful friend and he is excellent material for a mate maybe you should start thinking about marking him and claiming him as your own." Inner Moka told outer

"well he is an excellent friend but isn't it way too early for this kind of thing I mean we've only known each other a couple of months so maybe we should get to know each other better first." Outer said

"well that maybe true but look at all he's done for us so far, we have always feared water for its purifying effect he has taken away that fear, he has not only protected you but also trained you to defend yourself incase he's not around. I think he might be thinking on the same lines as me but I can't be 100% sure so you might have to make the first move." Inner replied

With that Moka left her room with a huge blush on her face. She ran to the bus stop to meet up with Sasuke.

Scene change back with Sasuke

Sasuke suddenly shivered. _I think somebody was talking about me._ Sasuke thought to himself.

In two minutes Moka showed up. "Are you ready Moka?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, currently my mum is located in the golden temple of Kyoto."

"Isn't that a monument, how was she allowed to take residence there?" Sasuke asked

"Well she is a dark lord so she does have contacts." Moka answered

Just then the bus arrived and opened the door for the two.

"normally students are not allowed of campus till graduation but since your Akasha's daughter and your friend is a unique one I'll drive to where you got to go." The bus driver said

The two boarded the bus bound to Kyoto.

Time skip 20 minutes

The two got off the bus at golden temple. Sasuke used a simple Genjutsu around himself and Moka so that they could enter the temple without being seen and enter areas that are off-limits to the public.

It took the duo 5 minutes to find the chamber that Akasha was hiding in but the second they entered the Genjutsu surrounding them vanished. _ Impossible no way a Genjutsu created by me would fail without a reason maybe if it was created by the dope but not if it was created by me something's going on and I don't like it. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"You two don't have to worry about that weak illusion failing the room you entered is the reason behind it." Akasha explained

"Mum so good to see you again. I still don't get why your hiding when you so strong." Moka says

"If you asked me, I could have explained where your mum is strong there is always someone stronger so since she was injured she would have made a target to anyone who wanted to make a name for themselves by trumping a dark lord." Sasuke explained

"That's correct I'm surprised that a normal person understands this, but why are you here?" Akasha asks

"The reason I understand this is because I'm a Shinobi, and this kind of thing is taught at Ninja academy but they said for Kage's not dark lords but same principle basically. And I'm here to ask for a favor that probably fits in to your agenda." Sasuke replied

"How do you understand things like this I'm confused." Moka said

"Naturally, since you weren't taught things like this since you most likely would never have to face things like this I'll explain it to you later and as for your favor I'm willing to listen." Akasha responded

"I'm wanting to help form a Youkai hidden village. If you don't know what a hidden village is, then it is like a military city but what's different is that instead of soldiers it has Shinobi. Shinobi are highly trained warriors that posses many skills that are similar to magic, the reason it fits in to your agenda is that if Youkai have a hidden village then it will help form a peace with humans though the peace will only be from deterrence but that will only remain like that till you gain a alliance with another hidden village which would promote full co-existence without the need for Youkai to hide. Now for the favor I'm need a respected figure who's powerful to endorse this plus to bear the title Kage." Sasuke explained

"I'm interested in your proposal it certainly interesting though you didn't need to explain what a hidden village is since I already know. I think I can arrange for this but we would need first some quality gennin plus a kekkei Genkai to gain respect plus we need at least one Jōnin well. I actually planned to start one but faced those problems, the reason we need a good Gennin team is so that when they take the Chūnin exams one passes and they serve as motivation for others to attempt to become Shinobi producing more Gennin. " Akasha states

"The Gennin team is taken care of so is the Jōnin and the kekkei Genkai problems so all that's left is the Kage." Sasuke said

"Well that is all and well but what kekkei Genkai have you prepared and what are the Gennin on the squad races of them and who's the Jōnin." Akasha asks

"The kekkei Genkai supplied is the Sharingan, the Gennin squad consists of two vampires and a succubus our Jōnin instructor is known as tidal wave Shizuka and is a neko." Sasuke answered.

"Impressive but how did you supply the Sharingan since the Sharingan belongs to the Uchiha and there is only two Uchiha left one's a missing Nin the second is loyal to the leaf." Akasha asks

"Well maybe you should have started by asking my name then since it's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke states

"You're the Uchiha I'm sorry I didn't realize, well since you've prepared everything I need I want your Gennin team to take part in the Chūnin exams." Akasha said

"That's all and well but it's not my team it is Shizuka sensei's I'm on the team." Sasuke replied

"An Uchiha on the squad that would improves our chances of success since you without doubt have experience which changes everything in the world of the Shinobi. But you said two vampires one succubus that would make you a vampire but the Uchiha are human." Akasha inquired.

"I'm a damphir, half vampire half human. But stronger than both, but not quite as strong as the Shinso they are the strongest kind of vampire but there is a kind of vampire that rivals the Shinso in power which are the Nosgoth vampire. But their origins are completely different to ours. And they quite regularly turn humans to vampires and never fail either. But they are a cursed race so I prefer to be as I am now." Sasuke explained.

"That's interesting, I never expected to meet a damphir since their incredibly rare, the reason there rare is because vampire's look down on humans so for a child to be born of both vampire and human it's a miracle plus another key to co-existence. The more you tell me the more like a dream it seems your breaking down a lot of doors that were locked to me before and making my dream for co-existence possible. If you continue like this I might force you to marry my daughter to make sure you stay nearby." Akasha said.

"Surely your joking right I mean, no way your serious both me and your daughter are way too young for that kind of commitment plus I'm a Shinobi any mission could be my last could she deal with the heart ache if I fell on a mission." Sasuke said

"I was only half joking I would never force to people to get married but if you two are coming together by yourselves I would make small nudges and pushes to get you together since your better than most Issa would try marry her off to. Also the daughter of a dark lord married to a damphir would promote monsters to co-exist with less violence since vampires are normally elitists but a marriage like that would crush that idea totally." Akasha responded with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"We got off topic; we should continue discussing the hidden village." Sasuke said hoping to get away from the marriage topic, it reminded too much of all the marriage proposals he got back in the leaf.

"Yes, your right we did go off topic. Now what do you propose for the name of the hidden village and the Kage title?" Akasha asked, she switched mindset to her serious no joke set that she used when leading the dark lords against Alucard the first vampire.

"Well for the villages name I figured hidden world village suited it pretty well, and the Kage title Yamikage (shadow of darkness) since it suits your current title of dark lord." Sasuke explained

"Well the names suit pretty well though I don't really like Yamikage but it works so I'll accept it. Now if I'm right the Chūnin exams start in three months do you think your team will be ready by then? since it's obvious that your team leader." Akasha asks

"In all honesty were probably more ready than my team was when we entered the exam so yes I do believe we are ready." Sasuke replies

"Good then I shall not take up anymore of your time you need it to get ready." Akasha says.

"Yes, Yamikage-Sama. You can expect a good show at the finals." Sasuke replied

"Good. I expect to see both you and Moka in the finals." Akasha said

"How did you know Moka was on our team? I made sure to make it sound as if she wasn't without outright lying."Sasuke asked

"Well I have been a dark lord for a long time I picked that skill up with age I guess. But why did you attempt to hide such a thing from me. " Akasha said returning to her bubbly mindset

"well I feared that your emotions would get in the way of your judgment and you would have withdrawn Moka from our squad, and without Moka being ready in time would be an impossibility since that would mean training a minty Gennin from scratch and that would take at least a year if not more. But if I may ask a question do you happen to know the Mizukage since your two personalities are very similar." Sasuke asked.

"Oh you're talking about Mei-Chan, yes I know her she a friend of mine, why do you ask? And about worry about my feelings getting in the way of squad teams I would want Moka-Tan to be on a squad what better squad to have her on than with an Uchiha." Akasha responded in a false childish voice.

"I see well we'll be off then." Sasuke replied as he left the room a little scared of Akasha since if she was like Mei she could explode and who knows just how many secret techniques she knows.

The two started to head back to the bus but it seemed as if Sasuke was almost running as if he feared something but Moka just set that off as being eager to train.

Time skip the next day

The squad met at the cliff at just like the previous day Sasuke was just glad that his new sensei always showed up on time unlike his old sensei Kakashi.

"right now that you two have got down tree climbing in good time too it takes most Gennin weeks to master that exercise it's time to teach you water walking. Sasuke have you been completed this exercise or not?" Shizuka asked the lone Uchiha.

"Yes, I have as I have completed kunai and senbon balancing. So I presume you want me to continue working on the Jutsu you gave me earlier." Sasuke asked

"that's correct." Shizuka said in recognition

Timeskip 7.55 am

After training till right before school.

"by the way received the news from Akasha about the formation of the hidden village so you're an official Gennin team of the hidden world but until the village is fully formed you are given an extended A-rank mission which is to pretend as members of the newspaper club since it's mandatory for all students to join some club or other. But don't worry about the work since your only pretending you can just skip it but you must show up for the meetings." Shizuka explained

"Then if it's an official A-rank mission I presume the pay is A-rank as well correct" Sasuke inquired.

"that's correct but you don't get payed till the missions complete also as part of the mission you all must have as close to perfect attendance as possible." Shizuka replied

"So business as usual then." Sasuke said

"that's right, that's how it works in all villages though throughout the duration of this mission all expenses are payed for so on school trips you three stay in 4 or 5 star hotels and get to eat food from the staffs lounge as long as you're not caught." Shizuka explained

"That's the norm for A-rank extended missions, so when we eat we eat on the ceiling and that should protect us from the view of others." Sasuke responded

"That would work, by the mission should last for 3 weeks in that period there will be no official meetings here meaning I won't be here. So I'll have to work you extra hard in the 5 weeks after that before the Chūnin exams since you three will be competing. But be warned the Chūnin exams are no walk in the park they are serious business every exam there is at least one death usually in the second round but sometimes there are some in the third round as well. Last Chūnin exam there were 10 deaths and three paralyzed for life." Shizuka explained

"That's kind of grim but I guess it comes with the territory. So I guess I'll aim for kills to all Shinobi that are not from our village" Kurumu said

"I know since I took part in that exam and I was one of the ones who paralyzed one for life using my lion barrage attack. But if you going to aim for kills don't kill leaf or mist Nin if you can help it" Sasuke said

"Why, if there enemies they should be eliminated right." Kurumu asked

"No, they're not enemies they're neutral. Plus where aiming for an alliances with both those villages." Sasuke told her

"We'll meet in the newspaper club office today after school dismissed." Shizuka announced.

Then the squad dispersed.

Chapter end

Author's notes

Right again I'm sorry about taking so long but I've been busy with other things now it will follow the anime up till Kuyou's fight but of course in a revamp the events same enemys different methods of being beaten after the Chūnin exams I'm gonna give Sasuke a S-rank mission to deliver Orochimaru's head to the leaf as a gift for the alliance. That's where he'll gain the Shippuden skills but not the attitude.

Anyway in this Fic I might make a three way fight between the Akatsuki, Fairytale and the Ninja villages.

Till next time cya later


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: Gin, Mizore and the witches' ranch

The three reported for the newspaper club but were astonished to find they were the only ones there. Deciding to play along since they weren't real club members Kurumu asked Shizuka "are we the only ones in this club?"

"Don't be silly, of course not. There is one more member." Shizuka said off-handily

_That member better be a hard worker or he's in for a impossible task, since he'll end up writing the paper by himself. I wouldn't lower myself enough to write a newspaper unless it was a high class mission._ Sasuke thought with a smirk

Just then a boy that most girls would consider to be a player entered the room with two bouquets of flowers and proceeded to hand them to each of the girls. And said. "These flowers are for you. But they are but a tiny speck compared to the blinding beauty you two posses. My name is Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet you but can call me Gin."

_What cheesy lines does he honestly believe that anyone would fall for those lines, well maybe Kurumu would but I doubt Moka will. Since it's obvious he's a player so she should stay away and Kurumu reminding her about our mission should be sufficient to keep her away._ Sasuke thought to himself

_A Shinobi plays off deception and tricks so maybe by playing along with gin I can get him to do all the work willingly since our mission is to use the club as a front and if no work is done the club will be shut down thus we fail or mission and we cannot start by failing our first mission so that has to be the plan._ Moka thought to herself.

_Even though Shinobi play off deception no way am I gonna betray my destined one even if it's a false betrayal that would ruin my status as a succubus. Since succubae are loyal to their destined ones till death so I would rather die and fail the mission than play Gin's game. I can kill and the other stuff Shinobi do, but not betray my destined one. _Kurumu thought to herself

"Now that you three have signed up you better prepare yourselves since being members of the newspaper club is serious business you might find yourselves in dangerous situations to try and get headlines and have hour's hard work preparing the papers." Gin warned

_More like your gonna have to face all that while I enjoy watching you work yourself till you drop. It's almost funny, but I do kind of feel badly for the guy so I might have a shadow clone help him while I rest in bed. The keyword is might though._ Sasuke thought to himself

_If he's serious I should help since he's a regular student and those dangers might be too much for him to handle. But I'll only help him anything dangerous to make sure he doesn't get hurt. _Moka thought to herself

_What a joke I thought he might be some kind of player but does he really expect us to believe a newspaper clubs dangerous what a joke. Since me, Sasuke and Moka are butt kicking ninja and we are going to be taking part In the Chūnin exams two months from now. But if it really is as dangerous as he says it might make a good warm up and preparation for the Chūnin exams. _Kurumu thought.

Then a knock on the door signaled someone else coming in. when the door opened the three reeled in shock when they found out who the new member of the Newspaper club was it was none other than little Yukari that Sasuke saved from the monsters picking on her for the fact that she was a half-breed. "I'm surprised to see you her Sasuke-nii." Yukari replied

_Great here comes a great headache since she's going to complain about me, Moka and Kurumu not working_ Sasuke thought.

"Well that's good you guys know each other that makes things easy." Shizuka replied

"Yes, I know her that little kid could grow up to be a Shinobi easily seeing how she dealt with seeing death for the first time." Sasuke replied implying more than just her potential but she could easily reach Gennin when the village starts business. While concealing, the information from gin.

"What the hell are you talking about sure a kid died a couple of days ago on campus but he wasn't murdered so how did she see him die since he died in the nurses office in an accident." Gin replied

_So that's the cover story I guess it wouldn't do for the truth to be revealed I guess most of the students memories were edited through Genjutsu. Impressive that the school could handle a crowd of that size. With no problems or mistakes. I guess there must be more Jōnin here than just Shizuka or could Shizuka have taken care of the whole mess. Unlikely but possible since she is one of the most powerful Jōnin the leaf have ever seen._ Sasuke analyzed

_Since Sasuke's a Shinobi he must have somehow hidden the death of that student so I guess I'll pretend that I didn't see Sasuke kill him and come up with a cover up._ Yukari formulated then she replied to Gin statement with. "Well I went to visit the nurse because I felt a little sick and then when I arrived at the nurses office I saw the student die. But the death was gruesome must have had a serious accident cause there was a gaping hole in his chest. So I asked Sasuke-nii since I knew he had experience with death to give me some advice."

_I knew she would make a good Shinobi but what a perfect cover up. I don't think that I could have done a better one myself she truly does belong in Shinobi ranks._ Sasuke thought to himself

"Well I guess I owe you an apology Sasuke I guess you're on the level. But you Yukari I'm impressed you can deal with death the way you can it's an impressive skill for one your age. I don't think being a ninja is particularly good for little girls like you but you might accel as on as Sasuke said. Now about me saying this club is dangerous just kidding let's take things easy and just relax. That was just a joke to break the tension, but it seriously backfired seeing as you all have experience with danger." Gin said with a chuckle.

_Is this guy for real well I hope, for his sake that he is because I'll kill him if he makes Yukari do all the work._ Kurumu thought to herself.

"Now I think the first thing we should do is advertisement you can start by hanging up these posters above the whiteboard." Gin told the girls.

"I don't think so we didn't join the advertisement club we joined the NEWSPAPER club that means we work on the newspaper not advertisement so we might just go search for a lead if you want some advertisement done do it yourself." Kurumu told Gin. Moka simply nodded in agreement since she still hadn't built the backbone to stand up like this.

"Come on, I'm your sempai in this club so I know how things work. So shouldn't you guys my kohai just follow my lead?" Gin asked

"I don't think so I know all about your peeping and if you don't want that to be the first headline you'll work while we get leads, and if you make Yukari do all the work I'll kill you in the most painful way possible" Kurumu said. As Gin saw a visage of his own death in front of his eyes, what he saw was his limbs scattered his intestines feed to the mermaids his eyes being crushed and the rest of him feed to monster plants.

_Way to set down the law but what's the law but was that a Genjutsu because I almost felt like I did when I first faced off with Orochimaru. Scary thought if she truly has mastered Shikumi no Jutsu. Though it's nowhere near as potent as Orochimaru's true Shikumi no Jutsu since what he used in the forest was a mild one since he wanted my eyes and didn't want to cause me a heart attack from fear. I guess what I read about succubae is true that they are illusion she might be at Uchiha level with Genjutsu. _Sasuke thought to himself

"B-b-but as sempai it's my job to follow leads while it's your job to write them." Gin said.

"I recommend you listen to her because we have ways of getting leads which simply goes beyond your pathetic attempts seeing as I'm an ex-ninja, Or more accurately a missing Nin. This means rogue ninja by the way." Sasuke explained

"I see well I guess you guys aren't gonna budge and to be quite honest I'm scared of Kurumu after seeing that. I'll follow your plan." Gin said _what the hell am I. I used to be a feared fighter at this school now I'm cowering form my kohai what the hell happened to me. I guess Kuyou did more to me than knock me off my high horse he also made me scared._ Gin thought to himself.

"I think we should explain what were really doing here." Sasuke said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY." Kurumu said.

"Sasuke I agree with Kurumu." Moka said being careful not to reveal anything about the mission lest they fail it.

"I'm quite serious and Gin would keep his mouth shut or I'll shut it for him permanently. Since it's alright to let him know since he's part of our cover club so it won't compromise our mission the only people that can't know under any circumstance are the public safety patrol or the staff of the school but sensei. But there's another reason why it's alright for him to know it's because I think he and several more could be the next Gennin. Now Gin the truth is where only in this club as a cover for a couple of weeks before our true club is revealed, or should we say Shinobi village. Now that you know don't expect us to help this club in any way but taking care of problems like trash trying to steal from the club or beat on its members. Oh and by the way Kurumu a ninja is supposed to see underneath the underneath. This mission is really about learning to meld with the civilians without giving any hints to your abilities. Which you failed in doing with that Shikumi no Jutsu you used on gin. So I was forced to reveal our mission to him so he wouldn't do any research on us, because if he did research us we could end up on the frontline of the newspaper which would ultimately mean we failed our mission." Sasuke explained

"Wow I didn't think that far ahead I guess that's why you're the leader of our squad. Being a ninja is actually hard work, you have to think a lot." Kurumu said half reverting to her former self.

"I see well I guess I can consider you guys our bodyguards then right?" Gin asked in a hopeful voice

"That pretty much sums it up so if you don't mind the girls and I will start doing some training." Sasuke replied.

"No problems as long as you protect the club then hopefully I won't have to worry about the PSC." Gin replied.

Scene break

"What's the real reason you told Gin our secret." Moka asked Sasuke while they were sparing.

"Damage control, you see Kurumu blabbed a little too much and revealed a point that makes us suspicious and gin does have good reporter skills so he would have investigated and exposed us this way we got fear to stop him from talking." Sasuke explained as he fainted a punch to try and catch Moka with a kick.

"Sasuke why aren't you helping me with my Taijutsu skills?" Kurumu whined

"Easy, since you're our Genjutsu specialist, you focus on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu rather than Taijutsu." Sasuke explained

"But those are no fun. There's no body contact with those." Kurumu continued whining

"Maybe so, but your gonna have to deal with it if you want a chance of lasting in the Chūnin exams. And I take that as an insult since the Uchiha specialize in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. I always get a dope on my team. Why? Well I guess I should consider myself lucky that at least you're not completely useless like Sakura was." Then it took Sasuke a couple of seconds to register what she meant by Taijutsu being fun. "Kurumu even if I was to help you with your Taijutsu you have to realize that your goal would be to hurt me not intimacy. So I don't think that's what you want plus you could make your Genjutsu seduction Genjutsu and it's still considered serious." Sasuke explained not shaken at all by Kurumu common flirting.

"Why are you giving her ideas Sasuke?" Moka asked slightly blushing with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm just trying to get her to take this seriously and if your worrying about her using it on me your forgetting that there isn't a Genjutsu out there that can beat the Sharingan maybe confuse it but never beat well there is one that can but only the Uchiha can use it since I comes from the evolved form of the Sharingan." Sasuke explained.

"I think I'll try working on that." Kurumu said in a sultry voice

"Then I think I'll keep my Sharingan active while your training."Sasuke replied in his the Uchiha are superior to all tone.

"But can you tell the difference between reality and illusion." Kurumu responded in a flirtatious way.

"Did it just get cold guys, or is it just my imagination." Moka asked.

"No, if anything things are about to get HOT." Kurumu replied.

"That's not what she meant, she meant the weather suddenly dropped several degrees not your seduction technique is flawed. I think we should cut our training session short since it's getting cold." Sasuke said with a deadpan. Since all Kurumu thinks about are physical relations. _Seriously she's just like my fan girls back in the leaf_. _At least she hasn't tried to rape me yet. But the reason I cut the session short was because I sensed another presence and I think it might be dangerous so it's best if the girls aren't around. _Sasuke thought to himself

"Fine we'll head back see you later Sasuke. But before I go can I have some blood." Moka said with a bow.

"Hey who said you can use my destined one as your personal blood bank he needs all his blood if he's gonna last the night." Kurumu yelled at Moka

"First thing Kurumu nothing is going to happen tonight, and secondly I don't mid Moka having some of my blood if she lets me have some of hers. Since were both vampires so we understand each other's needs and I mean that in a non- sexual way Kurumu." Sasuke explained

"I have no problem with that as long as you don't leave a mark I have no problem." Moka replied. _ Well actually I do want him to leave a mark but only if he understands what it means._ Moka thought to herself.

The two vampires approached each other it looked like they were going to kiss but then they leaned to each other's exposed side of the neck to drink some of the precious life liquid that all vampires cherish so much.

"Man it looks like you two are in a lovers embrace man I wish I was a vampire." Kurumu said, then after three or four minutes Kurumu tried to break them apart. "Ok, Moka get away from my destined one." The two did part but the brightest off blushes were on their faces since they were so lost in taste of the precious life liquid they lost track of the outside world entirely.

"sorry, I got so enticed since your blood is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted and can I remind you that I'm used to food that's at least 5 star so that tells you just how good your blood really is." Sasuke replied

"Well thank you, you see that's one of the biggest complements a vampire can receive, but yours is divine but then again you are a damphir and the damphir are half human and human blood is the best to a vampire." Moka replied.

Then the two girls returned to the dorms when the girls where gone Sasuke called out. "You can come out now."

"So you could sense my presence. That's the first time someone other than my mum could." The girl replied in a cold emotionless tone but was hiding her shock well that she had been detected. _Have my stalking skills dulled or is this boy something else. Well according to what I heard them say those three are supposed to be Shinobi but the only one with any apparent skill is Sasuke._ She thought.

"I'm an elite Gennin it's only natural I detected you. Now care to explain why you were spying on us. Are you enemy Nin or just a rival Gennin trying to get an idea what were capable of?" Sasuke questioned

"I'm none of these I was just interested in you after hearing the rumors of how you took down Saizou and how you team dealt with the swim team so efficiently. So I decided to keep an eye on you guys t when I heard your Shinobi I was wondering if I could join you guys since I've always idolized Shinobi and it's been my dream since I was a child to be one. My name is Mizore Shirayuki, and I'm a Yuki-Onna (snow women)" Mizore said introducing herself

"I see, well you're lucky I didn't attack out right I have no doubt your skills when it comes to ice are powerful. But I would have killed you before you had a chance to launch a single attack since you have not been trained to fight. Now our squad is complete so you can't join our squad, but there is a good chance of another one being formed in a month or so. That is presuming we do well in the Chūnin exams. And we find a qualified Jōnin as well. But for now I recommend you join the newspaper club as right now that's our cover." Sasuke explained

"You mean you actually going to help me? Why? No one ever help me I'm always the strange stalker that no one likes." Mizore said as her emotionless mask shattered with tears running down her face before freezing on her cheek.

"you skills in stealth and tracking are impressive without training, and your forgetting I'm a ninja and your skills are perfect for a tracking a survival squad. So why would I hate you for abilities that could make you a skilled ninja?" Sasuke asked

"I guess you're right. I will join the Newspaper club for now. But I plan on joining the new squad. And I have done research on the Chūnin exams so I want to watch the finals in the audience." Mizore said.

"No problem, but I think we should go to the dorms it's getting kind of late." Sasuke said.

Time skip 1 month

Secret meeting between Sasuke and Shizuka

"Right there's another A-rank mission for your squad I'll leave the briefing of the squad to you since you're the leader of the squad this mission is to be done without my assistance. The mission will be under the cover of a field trip to the human world your job is to investigate the witches kidnapping humans and put a stop to it one way or another but before you have to pass exam pass it the same way as the Chūnin exams." Shizuka explained

"I accept the mission, but I request a fourth member for the mission." Sasuke replied

"We don't have any more Shinobi so how can you have a fourth member. Or do you know someone I don't?" Shizuka inquired

"I know three with the required skills. And you know all three and it requires no extra precautions to take them along since there coming along to sell the cover." Sasuke replied

"The newspapers club, you want gin to help you? I don't think that's a good idea." Shizuka responded

"No not Gin, I want Mizore since her stealth skills are better developed then anyone on our squad. Plus she's a Yuki-Onna, and we all know that the Yuki clan are actually related to the Yuki-Onna" Sasuke replied

"I see then it's acceptable. I expect to have good results. I want you to give me a mission report to give to the Kage in secret. Dismissed." Shizuka said as she dismissed Sasuke.

Time skip 1 hour.

In the shadows of a tree Sasuke, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were gathered at the request of Sasuke.

"We have to pass the exam tomorrow no matter what so cheating is allowed. Of course this is only for those who need to cheat. So if you think you can't pass without cheating I'll give you the answers before the test, for you to study or just use in the test. Since I have already stolen the answer key, Of course I don't need to follow such a strategy I will get 100% without any problems. The reason it's so important we all pass is that after the test by a couple of days we have a A-rank mission that will be on a school trip for our club but only members who passed the exam can come. Our mission is to find the witches behind the kidnaps in an area close to an old shack called the witches ranch plus put a stop to it by any means if need be lethal force." Sasuke explained

"Ok I get it, but why is Mizore with us? Since we're trying to keep us being ninja secret." Moka asked.

"Yeah, I don't get that either. But if you think its ok then I don't mind." Kurumu added

"she is already Gennin, but she has no team so she can't enter the Chūnin exams, but in terms of skill she surpasses you both several times and when it comes to stealth and tracking she's better than me. She's our mission forth member." Sasuke explained

"Ok, I'll prepare but I'll need those test answers." Kurumu said

Moka and Mizore deadpanned, while Sasuke kept a neutral face and handed her an unmarked envelope.

"Kurumu don't rely too much on those answers because there's always the chance that they found that I took the answers so they change the exam. If they do use your own skills to cheat of my sheet or Moka's or Yukari's and you'll do fine." Sasuke told her

"Got it." Kurumu said as the group disbanded to prepare for the mission.

Time skip: 5 days.

Sasuke was waiting for the others at the bus station in his backpack were sealed supplies such as poisons, poisoned senbon kunai shuriken etc, regular kunai senbon and shuriken, medical supplies, food rations, spare clothes and sleeping gear he took the liberty of preparing enough gear for the girls as well but the clothes . Since it was his first true mission in a while he arrived 1 hour early Sasuke was dressed in the same outfit he wore in the Chūnin exam finals. He was waiting for the rest of his team the first was Moka to arrive she was wearing gear similar to what the same as Lucia from devil may cry 2 but in red. She looked prepared but could she really handle her first kill was all that was going through Sasuke's head. After ten minutes Kurumu showed up she was dressed in the Gloria's outfit from dmc4 but in yellow. She looked more prepared and Sasuke knew she had no problems with killing so that worry was out of the window. Then from behind a tree Mizore appeared this shocked everyone but Sasuke as he had sensed her presence the second she arrived which was at the same time as Moka. Mizore was dressed in the same gear as Subaru's from .hack sign minus the wings. The last to show up was Yukari she was dressed in her regular outfit. Then the bus came with Shizuka already on board.

"Where's Gin?" Shizuka asked

"He failed the test so he will not be coming with us." Sasuke answered

"I see, shame I think he would have enjoyed this trip. What's with your outfits girls are you sure it's appropriate for this trip." Shizuka replied, more pointing to Kurumu's completely immodest look than anything else.

"Well our clothes are comfortable and suitable because we plan to do some exercise." Kurumu answered.

_Good cover up. Maybe those three girls are cut out to be Kunoichi._ Shizuka thought to herself. "Ok, climb aboard." Shizuka said

Everyone looked at Yukari she was shaking in fear. So Sasuke asked "what's wrong with you Yukari."

"I'm terrified of the human world I heard stories about how mean humans are to all Youkai and I'm terrified." Yukari said.

_This would be a good chance to get rid of her as she might compromise the mission seeing as it's witches we're dealing with but she needs to grow up and get over her fears if she is to become a Kunoichi._ Sasuke weighed the pros and cons of encouraging Yukari to get over her fears. Then he said. "Don't worry I'll protect you. You see my friend back home was treated worse than you can imagine by humans but when we became a squad nobody dared touch him because he was on the same squad as an Uchiha and most likely his friend."

"Ok, Oni-Chan if you'll protect me I'll go without fear." Yukari said.

And with that they all boarded the bus for the human world and the hidden world's Gennin first true mission as ninja.

Author's notes:

I hope you enjoyed the chapter plz R&R

Right the outfits I picked for the characters will be the same ones for the Chūnin exams but Sasuke's. For Sasuke will wear something to hide his identity from the hidden leaf and most likely be in his vampire form for the same reason. Mizore won't appear in the Chūnin exams till the finals in the audience. The second team will be Mizore, Yukari and Gin. And their sensei will be Anko. They will be a tracking and survival squad. As the current squad is a assault squad.

Now coming back to this mission I'm thinking on killing of ruby since she is not really going to be playing a very big role in this story please give me your ideas on this.

Last thing is do you want me to use English names of Jutsu's and hidden villages or Japanese names and stuff like Oni-Chan, and the suffixes like kun, Chan, san and tan (please keep in mind that tan is a childish and playful version of Chan and kun)


	5. Chapter 5

CH5: showdown at witch ranch

When the bus stopped, the four students got off at a field of sunflowers then the bus driver said in a creepy voice. "You four better be careful after all there are rumors of witches spiriting people away you wouldn't want to end up like them. As he tossed a newspaper to them, then called to Shizuka. "Let's go I know a place where you can get the best fish around."

"Yeah, let's go." Shizuka yelled as the bus doors closed before zooming away at crazy speeds leaving the kids to themselves.

"What the teacher just leaves us what are we going to do!" Yukari yelled with tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry I told you that I would look after you, besides I've lived in the human world most of my life so I probably better at living in the human world than sensei is anyway. So relax Yukari-Chan." Sasuke said comforting the little girl.

"Thank you Oni-chan. You and Onee-chan are the best, but I don't get why you hang out with that big chested cow." Yukari says

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about I'll have you know that I'm just a good fighter maybe not as good as Sasuke or Moka but I'm more skilled than them in the use of illusions." Kurumu replied

"NO, you're just a big breasted bimbo trying to take advantage of Oni-Chan." Yukari said as she stuck her tongue out at Kurumu.

"Yukari-Chan there is more going on here than you know, so I recommend that you be quite and not judge till you get all the facts." Sasuke tells Yukari.

"Yeah, little cry baby brats like you should be quite while the adults speak; besides if a fight comes up you'll just get in the way." Kurumu says coldly.

At that, Yukari runs of in to the field of sunflowers crying her eyes out yelling. "you guys don't understand me leave me alone you idiots."

Sasuke Sighs, then Moka says. "That was sway too harsh Kurumu-san. Sasuke-kun do you think we should follow her?"

"No, but we should shadow her without her knowing for two reasons. 1. Is that we are in enemy territory so we can use her as bait to catch the enemy 2. She needs time to herself and if an enemy attacks, we let her deal with them on her own if she needs help we will help. That should boost her confidence and give a gauge on how close she is to becoming a kunoichi. If she doesn't need our help fending off the enemy we will give her a rundown of the mission." Sasuke explained

"Okay." Both girls say as they take to the shadows following Yukari.

"HELP!" A voice yelled Yukari panicked thinking that It was her friends in peril a rushed over to the voice.

AS Yukari reached the voice she saw two girls one is being eaten by a monster plant the other is trying to help the one being eaten to escape and she say. "Oh! It only humans I thought It might be my friends oh well no problem." As she began to walk away.

"Please my Sempai is going to be eaten you must help Witch-san. After all it's my fault we're even here." The girl trying to help the other one out cried.

'Okay." Yukari said as she brought out her tarot cards in sighting a spell to give them wings and make them razor sharp and Hurled them slicing the monster plant into tiny pieces without harming the girl it was trying to eat.

"Amazing I didn't think you were a real witch. I thought it was just cosplay, do you have any relation to the witches that are spiriting people away." The girl said in thanks to Yukari.

"No problem, but witches don't normally do stuff like this so I don't think it was witches." Yukari explained, just as Moka, Sasuke and Kurumu show themselves.

"Actually Yukari-Chan witches are behind these instances and we're actually here to stop them." Sasuke said

"What how do you know this and why are your blaming witches I thought you're not biased about witches." Yukari said with tears in her eyes crushed that Sasuke betrayed her.

"I'm not biased against witches or any other races, but I know witches are behind this because it was in the briefing me, Kurumu and Moka sat through. You two, do you mind giving me and my friends a lift into town." Sasuke Asked

"Sure, your friend did save us after all and the names Tsubaki and my sempai called Nanami." Tsubaki said

"Thank you, Nanami-san. We'll be in your care then." Sasuke replied

"No problem." Nanami replied with a blush

The group got in the care and drove into the city

When they arrived, the girls waved good-bye and left the students so they could go home.

The group decided to get some shopping done, all but one of them unaware of someone watching them.

_Crows watching us hmm… could it be Itachi if so then that means either Itachi is working with the witches or the witch use's crows as her familiars. _Sasuke thought to himself

As Sasuke was lost in thought the crowds were making observations like "look at thosehotties I bet there super models or something" on guy said another said. "who cares about them look at that loli in cosplay." Some girls said. "What a bunch of pervs, but look at that guy such an emo hottie."

Far away watching the group from the distance was a teenage witch that's about nineteen years old. "What's that witch doing with those humans, doesn't she know that humanity is the enemy witches." The witch replied as she sent her familiars to kidnap her.

The crows start to flock over the Youkai group and attack them and distracting them from Yukari while they swipe her away. When flock disperses, the group realizes that Yukari is missing. "so Yukari-Chan was the target looks like Itachi isn't involved. We just need to follow her chakra signature to find the culprit. Too easy." Sasuke said

"You say it's a good thing that Yukari-Chan was kidnapped." Moka said

"Of course it's not good, but it makes our job easy since they made an amateur mistake." Sasuke explained

The group rush towards Yukari's chakra signature when they arrive they see Yukari looking anxious as the elder witch says "come on Yukari lets destroy the city and make the humans destroying nature regret their actions. Starting with your so-called friends. Let make them pay for their treachery."

"Ruby-san, they're not bad please leave them alone." Yukari pleads

"I see your still naïve so I'll deal with them myself." Ruby says as she releases six razor sharp crow wings and rushes towards Sasuke impaling through the heart.

"Oni-Chan no please no." Yukari cries, but then Sasuke that was impaled burst into smoke revealing a log in his place and the noise of 1000 birds taking flight can be heard from the sky. Was heard, looking up they see a lightning bolt come flying down at untold speeds towards ruby as it strikes her strait through her heart, as it hits when it slowed down it revealed Sasuke with his hand where the lightning bolt hit meaning that Sasuke was the bolt of lightning.

"H-h-how?" Ruby asked, "it is impossible for a human to move so fast." obviously close to her own death.

"Chidori, that's the name of the technique I used an A-rank assassination technique that acts as a blade of lightning that can cut through almost anything being a blade of lightning propelled me at its own speed." Sasuke explained

"I see, you really are incredible then, but my master shall avenge me, her plan can't be stopped. Your actions here are pointless and futile. This city shall become a sea of flames by our army of monster plants this city is doomed." Ruby said as the light faded from her eyes as she breathed her last breath.

"Ruby-san. Sasuke why did you kill her?" Yukari cried

"That's the life of a Shinobi Yukari-Chan, she was an enemy had i left her alone she would have killed me the moment I showed her my back. Also had I not stopped her we wouldn't have known their plan. Then the city would have been doomed now we have a fighting chance." Sasuke replied

"I know it's hard Yukari-Chan but it's the same in all Youkai races she's an enemy so we put her down." Moka explained

"Come on kiddo you need some rest to get over the emotional trauma." Kurumu said as she sprouted her wings and took off towards the hotel with Sasuke and Moka in turn. To plan for their pre-emptive assault on witch ranch.

When they reached the hotel they were greeted by Shizuka, they explained the situation to her they agreed that an all-out attack was required for a quick victory and that it had the biggest chance of success so they prepared themselves by using the spa and relaxing to clear their minds for combat while Yukari slept. They all agreed that it was best that Yukari not be present for the attack for her own mental health.

The next morning came the group headed off to deal with Ruby's master and complete the mission. When they arrived, the witch was waiting for them. "So it was you who took Ruby away from me you despicable humans. I hope you're prepared for I will make you feel her pain 1000 times over." The witch said

"Ruby died a quick a painless death plus I only killed her in self-defense she attacked first plus kidnapped our friend, but she died honorably you should be proud of her. It's not every day you face an Uchiha so she should be glad to have at least be happy to have died at an elites hands." Sasuke explained

"At least you have some honor, by the way you talk I presume you're a Shinobi from which village do you hail young one. So I can send your remains back to them as a Genin will never be able to defeat me as I have a century of experience." The witch asks

"That you do not need to know as you are the one who shall fall. Enough talking let's begin." Sasuke replies

"Very well, plant monsters rise and crush our enemies the humans." As the plants start to rise out of the ground and released an earth-shaking roar.

"Moka, come here so I can release your seal." Moka ran to Sasuke as he yanked of her Rosario release a blast of youkai turning the sky bloody red as outer Moka changed into inner Moka. Then Sasuke ripped of his own Rosario as he transformed into his vampire self.

The groups charged each other though the pant monsters could land a hit on the group from youkai academy for every 1 they destroyed 5 replaced them. Therefore, Shizuka and Sasuke started to fly through hand seals yelling. "Fire style: Great fire ball Jutsu" both them releasing a fireball that devoured hundreds of plant monsters.

Realizing that victory was impossible under these circumstances, she cast a forbidden spell that fused her with the hundreds of thousands of plant monsters creating a monster that could go toe to toe with the Shukaku for a while. "you may be stronger than I thought but now I'll show you the powers I gained with my centuries of preparation.

"We may be in trouble here she's a real monster her powers are on par with one of the tailed beasts now. This battle is not going to be easy. Shame the dope's not here he would really come in handy here seeing as he could summon the toad boss to help." Sasuke said

"So how can we fight that thing, if it's on par with a tailed beast then surely we'll lose outright." Kurumu said

"Not defiantly, even though she has the power to face a tailed beast but she doesn't have the level of control over power as they do so we need to keep her in a Genjutsu while we prepare a seal to drain the power as there is always consequences on using power that's not your own. Plus tailed beasts have almost perfect immunity to Genjutsu while she'll be very susceptible to them." Shizuka said her years of experience shining through.

"What sort of seal were you thinking of sensei something like the five elemental seal but on a large scale as a regular would never work on an opponent such as this. Maybe an area version" Sasuke said

"That should work but we will need to buy time so I think that you and Moka should go on the offensive while Kurumu covers you using Genjutsu and I'll prepare the seal." Shizuka said

"Yes sensei," the three said as each headed out to play their part Sasuke and Moka leaping releasing monstrously powerful kicks obliterating large areas of it's body but it regenerates at a speed that it makes the attacks primarily useless except for slowing her down. Slowly but surely they were tiring out and she managed to grab Moka and they realized that her greatest power was a power drain and started to drain her power. Sasuke dived down and severed the tentacle that had grabbed Moka using Chidori.

"Damn we can't get near her with that ability we need to resort to long range combat." Sasuke grunted realizing that this battle just got one hundred times harder.

He rushed of dodging tentacles releasing fireballs as often he can. Then Shizuka yelled "back off the seal is about to activate if your caught in it your chakra will get sealed forever."

Both Moka and Sasuke body flickered away from the seal radius to watch the seal take down the witch. Not knowing that since she's a witch the power she's using is magic not chakra or youkai making the seal all but useless.

Both watched as the seal activated at first the witch screamed in pain as the seal locked her chakra but as the seal released the screaming ceased and she continued her rampage.

"Impossible that seal would have been strong enough to defeat a tailed beast so how could she survived. We really are running out of options here." Sasuke said

Then the bus arrived revealing Yukari and the bus driver as Yukari got out Moka asked. "What are you doing here it's far too dangerous for you here."

"well obviously you two never faced a witch other than Yukari the thing about witches is that if their magic attribute is destroyed they lose all their power till they can create a new one. So did she hold something before she cast this spell?" Yukari asked

"Yes she was holding a book with a gem embedded in it. The gem glowed before the plant monsters fused with her." Sasuke replied

"Then find the book on her person and destroy it and victory is yours." Yukari explained

Armed with this new knowledge both Moka and Sasuke began releasing monstrously powerful kicks to different areas to probe and find the book but they both know that the kicks would not destroy the book but it would need piercing attack they finally release a powerful attack to the face destroying it revealing the book that needed to be destroyed. So then Sasuke prepared a Chidori, told Sasuke, and told Moka to toss him in the air so he can use a diving Chidori to destroy the book

"Chidori" Sasuke yelled as he dived aiming the Chidori towards the book as he hit it an explosion launched both Moka and Sasuke away from the area when the explosion subsided it revealed that the witch was on the brink of death.

"It looks like I have been defeated, I guess it time for me to go and join Ruby and my sisters. You have shown me the error of my ways. In the end I'm glad you stopped me. Please protect this hill it is all I have left as a legacy" The witch says barely able to breathe

"You have battled well before you die tell me your name so I can prepare your grave. And don't worry I shall make sure this hill is protected." Sasuke asked

"Oyakata." She said as she fell over. Completely still and at peace

Sasuke released a fireball at a nearby mound creating a grave placing oyakata in it and burring her. The group left but not before making sure the hill was marked a nature reserve.

Authors notes:  
>Sorry I haven't updated in a year but in truth I've been stressed out of my mind due to me living in a warzone and several of my friends passed away for this reason.<p>

I shall update maybe once a month from now on

Sorry for not updating in a while

In addition, sorry if the quality of my story drops but I should get back to the level it was before soon, as I have not written anything in the year I have not been updating

And due to the power cuts and communication problems.


End file.
